Tempo
by Mahorin
Summary: Ela queria vê-los uma última vez, mas não havia muito tempo para chorar. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Dragon Age não me pertence. Nem o Alistair, infelizmente.

Obrigada ao Holy por betar!

One-shot Alistair x Cousland bem bobinha. Mas minha primeira fic para o fandom português de Dragon Age! :D

* * *

**Tempo.**

Sentiu o leve toque da mão de Elissa em seu ombro. Desviou a atenção dos livros que observava, sem lê-los, e virou-se para ela.

- Eu gostaria de falar com você, Alistair. Em privado. – Elissa pediu.

O Warden concordou. A jovem Cousland indicou com a cabeça seus aposentos na casa do Conde Eamon e se dirigiram para lá, juntos.

- Sim, minha querida? – Alistair sorriu.

Elissa parecia estar lutando contra si mesma. Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, suspirou e disse:

- Eu queria lhe pedir um favor...

- Ao seu serviço.

Ela esboçou um sorriso rápido e nervoso, prosseguindo:

- Há um lugar que eu gostaria de ir, antes de resolver qualquer outro problema. Será que... Você pode vir comigo, Alistair?

_Apenas você_, completou mentalmente.

- Claro. – O loiro piscou, surpreso pela apreensão da Cousland. – Onde é?

- É aqui perto. – Elissa mordeu o lábio inferior. – Um pouco adiante de _Soldier's Peak_. Não demoraremos muito.

_Highever. _Alistair pensou, compreendendo as intenções dela. Assentiu.

- Vamos.

* * *

Depararam-se com as muralhas sujas de um castelo que representou, por gerações, o poderio da família Cousland. Alistair sentiu Elissa tensa ao seu lado, e perguntou:

- Tem certeza de que quer entrar, Lissa? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim. Eu preciso fazer isso, Alistair. Preciso... Encontrá-los e... Dar um enterro digno a eles. Não há tempo para fazer isso por todos, então... Pelo menos, pelos meus pais.

O Warden aproximou-se da outra e beijou seus lábios com ternura.

- Isso provavelmente não serve de consolo, mas estou com você, minha querida.

Ela sorriu.

- É claro que serve. – Tomou a mão do loiro e entrou no castelo com ele.

* * *

Elissa precisou de todo o seu orgulho para não demonstrar o quão sofrível foi ver os corpos decompostos daqueles que marcaram sua infância e adolescência. Uma vez ou outra, murmurava um nome com sonora agonia.

- Eh... Elissa! – Alistair balbuciou, não podendo suportar mais o sofrimento da companheira. – Tente... Tente não olhar.

- Mas como vou reconhecer meus pais se não olhar para os corpos...?

- E-Eu faço isso por você! Conte-me, como eles são? Sua mãe se parece com você...?

A Cousland sorriu de maneira dolorosa. Apertou a mão dele e atravessou o salão destroçado, levando-o a outra parte do castelo.

- Eu lhe mostrarei.

Pararam diante da área reservada aos quartos. Na parede, havia dois quadros ainda intactos.

- Bryce e Eleanor Cousland. Meus pais, quando jovens. – Elissa pareceu se encher de orgulho. Alistair examinou os quadros com curiosa atenção e sorriu.

- Sua mãe se parece muito com você. – Ela corou, para a surpresa do Warden. – Oh! Isso te constrange?

Elissa bufou.

- Ande logo.

- Por que não há um quadro seu aqui?

- Haveria, se eu herdasse o castelo. O mais provável seria que meu irmão e sua esposa ganhassem um quadro. – Ela franziu o cenho. – Que droga... Não esperava que as lembranças do tempo que passei aqui também doessem tanto. Já não bastam os corpos...

- Pelo menos são boas lembranças? – Alistair sorriu.

- Algumas. A maioria é vergonhosa. Pela graça de Andraste, eu fui uma garota tão travessa. – A Warden sorriu. O rapaz percebeu que ela se perdia em recordações. Aproveitando o momento, perguntou:

- Como uma nobre aprendeu a lutar igual a uma ladina? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma expressão divertida.

- Ora, minha mãe manejava um arco e flecha muito bem! Mas nunca me adaptei a eles... As adagas caíram melhor em minhas mãos, eu creio. – Elissa sorriu. – Eu me lembro de que a primeira coisa que cortei com elas foi meu próprio cabelo.

- O quê?

Ela riu.

- Yeh. Eu fiquei de castigo por isso. Mas já entendia _bastante _de fechaduras nessa época. – Seu sorriso desapareceu lentamente. Elissa envolveu Alistair pela cintura e aconchegou-se ao peito dele. Murmurou: - Obrigada por ter vindo comigo. Sem você, eu não teria conseguido nem passar pelos portões...

- Não é preciso agradecer, minha querida. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela. – Você já me ajudou tantas vezes, inclusive com a minha irmã. Eu tenho que retribuir de alguma forma, não?

- Já retribuiu de outra forma, Alistair. – Ela ergueu a cabeça e o beijou demoradamente. – Obrigada, mais uma vez. – Mudou o tom de voz, recuperando seu orgulho: - Vamos prosseguir?

- Claro.

- Eu me despedi dos meus pais na despensa... Eles devem estar por lá. Vamos...

* * *

Elissa escolheu um lugar ensolarado para enterrar Bryce e Eleanor Cousland. E, ao deixar uma rosa sobre o túmulo deles, deixou de lado sua soberba e se desmanchou em lágrimas. Alistair ficou completamente sem reação, mas achou melhor deixar a Grey Warden chorar.

Ela demorou a se acalmar e voltar a falar. Quando o fez, ainda assim, sua voz estava falha.

- Se... Se eu falhar e cair... Deixe-me descansar ao lado deles...

Alistair correu até a Cousland, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos. Elissa fitou-o com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Você não vai cair! – Ele disse, com firmeza. – Minha amada, nós vamos ganhar essa guerra e, depois, você poderá dar um enterro digno não só a seus pais, mas a todos aqueles que viveram com você.

- E depois...? – A voz dela foi um sussurro trêmulo.

Alistair corou.

- Você... Montará uma nova casa. C-Comigo. Se você quiser, é claro.

A Cousland sorriu.

- É o que eu mais quero. – Ela o beijou novamente, profunda e demoradamente. – Mas, primeiro... – Murmurou, entre um selinho e outro. – Temos uma guerra a vencer.

- Ahh, não me lembre, minha querida!

Sim, o _Blight _viria primeiro. E, depois, Elissa Cousland teria todo o tempo do mundo. Tempo para reparar os estragos; tempo para o luto, para fazer com que todos aqueles que morreram bravamente descansem em paz e, enfim, para sofrer e chorar por seus pais e por aqueles que amou. Mas haveria todo o tempo do mundo para _ele_: o futuro que passaria com Alistair.

* * *

**~ Mahorin, 16.05.12**


End file.
